


I Only Smile To Hide The Truth

by just_ur_god



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Basketbaes, Everyone Is Gay, GOM are assholes to him, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I try, It just looks nice, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, Iwaizumi is a good bro, Kasamatsu-senpai is so oblivious it actually does hurt, Kise is trying his best, M/M, This is a depressing story, Volleybaes, icegays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ur_god/pseuds/just_ur_god
Summary: Kise doesn't deserves what he gets. He's a good kid. He stays on top of his classes, practices his basketball skills daily, and supports himself with a job.He does not deserve the rest of the Generation of Miracles's crap. He makes a new friends who will show him that.





	1. Kurokocchi...why do you do this to me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a whirlwind of emotions.  
> Kise's POV.

Kise started at the slip of paper. 

It  _should_ be Kurokocchi's number.

That's what the blue haired phantom said.

The blond wasn't too sure.

'Did Kurokocchi's number always have this many zeros?' he thought.

Kise sighed.

Kuroko is his "friend".

Don't friends trust each other?

'There's nothing wrong with trying. If it's not his number, then oh well. Maybe a friend will come out of it.'

~~~~~~Oh, Kise. If only you knew.~~~~~~

 

____________________________________________

 

Kise: hey kurokocchi do you plan on adding me back to the group chat?

Unknown: Sorry, but who's this?

Kise: oh

Kise: so you're not kurokocchi?

Kise: Kurokocchi is so mean! (>~<)

Kise: he did this on purpose!!!

Unknown: I'm sorry this Kurokocchi person did this to you.

Kise: It's fine.

Kise: My "friends" do this all the time.

Kise: They find it hilarious.

Unknown: But do you?

Kise: ...

Kise: I

Kise: idk

Kise: Not really?

Kise: It's kinda harsh, in my opinion.

Unknown: You put quotation around friends.

Unknown: May I ask why?

Kise: I...just...really doubt them a lot 

Kise: sometimes I try to bring it up

Kise: but j get brushed off

Unknown: You can tell me your doubts if you want to.

Kise: I

Kise: ...

Kise: Thank you.

Kise: no one's ever offered to listen to me before

Unknown: You're welcome 

Unknown: You can start when you feel comfortable.

Kise: Can we introduce ourselves first?

Kise: Unknowncchi isn't a very good name

Unknown: lol no problem

Unknown: My name's [TO BE CONTINUED]


	2. Iwacchi~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknowncchi gets revealed. Kise makes a friend!  
> <(^-^)>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author~chan is trying   
> Oof.

_ **PREVIOUSLY** _

Unknown: lol no problem

Unknown: My name's Iwaizumi Hajime 

Kise: Nice to meet you Iwacchi~ :3

Kise: wait

Kise: Is it okay if I call you Iwacchi?

Unknown: Yeah it's fine

Kise: Yayyyyyy

Kise: I'm Kise Ryouta :)

Iwacchi~: Nice to meet you Kise-san

Kise: hold on

Kise: idk

Kise: I feel weird asking this but...

Kise: can you please call me Ryouta instead 

Kise: Kise-san reminds me of Kurokocchi 

Iwacchi~: Is Ryouta-san okay then?

Kise: yeah

Kise: that's much better 

Kise: Thank you.

Kise: ...

Kise: One more problem tho. 

Kise: you're not some smelly old man are you?

Iwacchi~: ewww

Iwacchi~: no

Iwacchi~: I'm still in high school 

Iwacchi~: How about you?

Iwacchi~: plot twist: You're the smelly old man :P

Kise: ewwww no

Kise: I'm in high school too

Kise: what year are you?

Iwacchi~: 3rd. You?

Kise: :(

Kise: 1st

Kise: but I am pretty mature for my age

Kise: I mean

Kise: I have a job and everything

Kise: I'm still classified as an idiot tho

Kise: even tho

Kise: I have to stay on top of my classes if I want to play basketball and get out of school to go to my job, ya know.

Kise: ...

Kise: sorry for ranting

Iwacchi~: No, it's all good. You're forgiven.

Iwacchi~: I understand you're hurt.

Iwacchi~: The same thing happened with my best friend.

Iwacchi~: Some kids were calling him an idiot even tho hes in class 6

Iwacchi~: I wasn't really helping cause I was pushing him away by calling him names and being a little ruff.

Iwacchi~: We finally found out how he felt when he finally broke down.

Iwacchi~: The scars are still there

Iwacchi~: but everything's better and we're still best friends 

Kise: Thanks for sharing 

Kise: You didn't have to.

Iwacchi~: lol

Iwacchi~: it's fine 

Iwacchi~: I started crying half way through and still haven't stopped 

Kise: Don't cry Iwacchi 

Kise: Think about the good things that have come out of learning your friends feelings

Iwacchi~: Thanks for listening Ryouta-san.

Kise: no problem ;p

Kise: I'm curious now

Iwacchi~: ??

Kise: Do you play any sports Iwacchi?

Iwacchi~: Yes, I play Volleyball.

Iwacchi~: And if I'm not mistaken

Iwacchi~: You play Basketball

Iwacchi~: Am I correct?

Kise: yep :)

Kise: Volleyball is cool!

Kise: I remember watching a few games in middle school when I was still playing soccer

Iwacchi~: It's pretty cool.

Iwacchi~: I've seen quite a few games of Basketball myself since one of my kouhai is obsessed with it

Iwacchi~: even tho they play Volleyball 

Kise: Nice!

Kise: what position do you play?

Iwacchi~: Wing Spiker

Iwacchi~: I'm Ace and Vice Captain tho

Iwacchi~: My best friend is Captain and Setter

Iwacchi~: so

Iwacchi~: What position do you play, Ryouta-san?

Kise: I'm a Small Forward 

Iwacchi~: ngl

Iwacchi~: idk what that is

Kise: it's okay

Kise: ngl either

Kise: i have no clue what a Wing Spiker or Ace is.

Kise: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Iwacchi~: lol

Iwacchi~: we should probably head to bed soon

Kise: Yeah. I don't feel like hiding dark circles.

Kise: Makeup is such a hassle sometimes.

Iwacchi~: Tooru says the same thing.

Kise: Tooru?

Iwacchi~: my best friend Mr. Captain 

Kise: oh lol

Iwacchi~: head to sleep Ryouta-san

Kise: okay

Kise: good nigh Iwacchi~ :)

Iwacchi~: good night Ryouta-san

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I made our favorite Iwa-chan Kise's secret pal.  
> Iwa-chan is gonna play a big role in getting Kise and his Senpai together. Oya.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to reply to comments, so comment if you wish.  
> Compliments and criticism welcome here.


End file.
